Luke, Lorelai and Oh YEAH rachel
by Alyssa1120
Summary: Rachel trys to destory the relationshipe between Luke and Lorelai. Its definitly AU. and there is some Violence.
1. Chapter 1

It's the night after the diner closes, Lorelai had left a few minutes ago and Luke had to stay at the diner for early deliveries. As he is wiping down the counter he hears someone knocking on the diner door, he thinks it's Lorelai but when he whips himself around its Rachel. So he walks over and let's her in.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Luke says, shocked

"Well I was on an assignment in Hartford, so I thought I would stop by and say hi."

He knew she wanted more but she just wasn't saying anything, so he just looked at her as if she had 2 heads and she cracked.

"Ok, ok and I need a place to stay for tonight, could I possibly stay here."

She looked at Luke and begged him, he started to feel sorry for her so he what he would normally do, which was help people out when they needed it.

"Sure, I guess you could stay here."

"Thank you so much Luke! Well I'm going to go upstairs and change, oh uh do you have any shirts I could borrow to sleep in?"

He rolls his eyes and says

"Yes, take one of my flannels."

"Eekk, (she screeches) thanks (she runs up and gives him a hug, then runs upstairs)."

As Rachel went up stairs, Lorelai came into the diner

"Hey." She walks in and over to him

"Hey (they kiss) what are you doing here?"

"Oh well I'm happy to see you too."

There is a noise from upstairs

"What was that? Do you have someone upstairs (at first she was joking when she made that comment but then...?"

"Well- (he was cut off by Rachel coming downstairs in short shorts and a flannel shirt)."

"Hey Luke do you-(sees Lorelai) oh, hi Lorelai."

"Wow uh Rachel, hi."

Luke immediately jumps in

"Lorelai I can explain."

"EXPLAIN WHAT! (Tears start coming from her eyes) that I come here, only to see my fiancé with another woman!"

"That's not what happened please just let me."

"So you probably don't really have an early delivery tomorrow do you?"

"Yes, I do I swear, she just showed up here out of nowhere."

"Really?" She says calming down

Rachel buts in

"NO!" Rachel yells

"What!" Luke and Lorelai say at the same time.

Rachel has come up with a plan, she want's him back

"So what we just did didn't mean anything to you."

"We didn't do anything! (Getting angry at Rachel, the turns to lorelai) please believe me; she's been here for less than 5 minutes."

"Don't listen to him Lorelai, I know he doesn't really love you, he told me himself. (she knew she was getting to Lorelai, and soon she would leave)"

"What? (Right now she was very sad, confused and angry)"

"That's not true! You believe me don't you?"

"I...I...I, I don't know what to believe anymore, I gotta get out of here." she starts to run towards the door with tears in her eyes, but Luke grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Please don't go I know this looks bad, but it's not what you think."

"I just need to go Luke, but before I do tell me one thing."

"He won't care."

Lorelai gives Rachel an evil death stare

"Rachel! Stays out of this (to Lorelai) go ahead."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No." he knew he had to look her straight in the eyes for her to believe him so that's what he did

Rachel chimes in

"You actually believe him."

"YES! Rachel I do believe him, because when he's lying he looks at the ground, but when he's telling the truth he looks into my eyes."

"Whatever."

"Luke, did you kiss her?"

And once again the answer was

"No"

"Good, (happy to shove this in Rachel's face) well goodnight Luke I'll talk to you tomorrow, oh and Rachel"

"Yeah?"

"Go to hell!"

With that she left slamming the door in Rachel's face

"Why would you do that?" He said very angry

"Because I want you with me not her."

"Well you're a little late Rachel."

"Oh please, you can't possibly love her."

"Goodbye Rachel." He leaves her in the diner alone and heads for lorelai's house.

Lorelai hears the doorbell and gets up to answer it

"Oh hi" she says once she opens the door and sees who it is.

"Hey" he grabs her and kisses her passionately.

While still in Luke's arms she begins to talk

"Is she still there?"

"Yes, she just won't leave."

"Oh I'll make her leave. I'll take one of your diner forks and stick it right up her"

"Woh, ok I get it you don't like her."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, but you know you didn't really do anything so there is really nothing to be sorry for."

"I know but still do you forgive me anyway."

"Of course, come here sailor."

She's drags him inside and slams the door shut, all thoughts of what happened early were completely forgotten.


	2. visit at the inn

The next day. Luke had stayed the night at Lorelai's house and Rachel stayed at Luke's. So today Lorelai went to the inn, Luke went to dooses market to pick something up and Rachel left the diner before Luke got there. She of course was not going to leave stars hollow without getting Luke so she headed over to the inn.

At the inn Lorelai is at the front desk when she looks up and sees Rachel.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Giving her a death stare, she walks out from behind the desk and stands in front of Rachel.

"Well isn't that a nice greeting, do you greet all your guests like that, because if you do I can't see this place lasting very long."

"No, just the ones who look like you!"

"Oh wow that was much nicer then telling me to go to hell last night!"

"Well what, did you think I would be happy that you were in the diner with Luke last night! Cause if you were then there is definitely something wrong with you."

"Don't you worry about anything, by the end of this week I'll have Luke back, and you will go back to being alone."

Rachel laughed a mean laugh and left the inn, Lorelai stood there in shock, and then coming out of her shock, she ran upstairs and called Luke. They spent an hour coming up with the perfect plan for REVENGE!


	3. Sweet Revenge

That night Luke was at the diner and Lorelai was sitting at home waiting for him to come over. Rachel had been at her hotel in Hartford, trying to concentrate on work but her mind kept going back to Luke and Lorelai. She had to get him back, she needed him, well maybe not needed, but wanted him. She left the hotel and made her way to stars hollow.

This same thing was going on in Lorelai's head. She and Luke never came up with a final plan, but they did come up with some small ideas. She decides in order to get Rachel to leave she will have to go up against her alone.

30 minutes later and still no Luke.

The door bell rang.

She thought it was Luke so as she is walking to the door she's saying.

"You know, you don't have to ring the bell (the opens the door) Just open the do-

She sees Rachel standing there.

"well, well, well, Lorelai."

"Door (she says to herself), Rachel what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I just stopped by the diner and Luke told me to come over and tell you that he won't be stopping by tonight."

"Why?"

"Well you see my car broke down right outside the diner, so Luke said he would entertain me until the mechanics are done, and he said he didn't mind because he didn't feel like seeing you anyway."

"You are so full of it Rachel, Luke would never say that, what are you up to?"

"Why would I be up to something, I was just delivering the message. Sorry is that such a crime."

"You can try and keep him away from me tonight but there is no way you will get him back, understood!"

"We will see about that now won't we."

Rachel starts walking away, Lorelai yells.

"Yeah we will!"

She hadn't spoken to Luke since Rachel left the house. Lorelai knew nothing would happen, she had Rachel right where she wanted her. She wanted Rachel to think that she could get Luke, and that she would give up and say," ok Rachel you can have him" yeah right, like that would ever happen. She was going to sleep and in the morning go to the diner, knowing Rachel is going to show up.

The next morning Lorelai walks into the diner wearing tight jeans and a small, very pretty blue shirt. Luke sees her and almost drops a coffee cup. Lorelai starts giggling and whispers in his ear.

"So you like the way I'm dressed."

"Dear god yes." He whispers back.

Lorelai loved the sneaky sexy side of Luke.

"Good, you made just the reaction I was hoping for."

"Oh really.(she nods) Sorry about last night, the stupid delivery guy kept me on the phone for hours and I didn't get a chance to call and tell you I might be late or not coming at all."

"Wait (oh no her plan might not work, it seemed as if Rachel was two steps ahead of her) Rachel was never here?"

"No, never I think she is still in Hartford."

"Uh no she's not, she came to my house last night and told me her car broke down in front of the diner, and you told her to tell me that you couldn't come over because you were going to entertain her until the mechanics came. Then she said that you didn't want to come over anyway.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that, you know I wanted to come over right?"

"Oh trust me I know."

She has a devil look in her eyes.

"Lorelai, we agreed that it's just to ignore her, plotting revenge won't solve anything."

"Uh, hello, it solves the whole, he's mine so back off and go to hell!"

"Well that's very mature."

Just then the bells above the door chime and a customer walks in. Luke looks up and is in shock, and he can't help but stare.

Rachel.

Lorelai turned around and saw Rachel. Wearing a dress that was so short and skimpy that it was as if she wasn't wearing anything at all.

She came over to the counter and sat down, hitting me with her purse. She leaned over the counter and said.

"Hey Luke." In a flirty voice.

"Uh...Rachel…Hi."

"So what do you think of my new outfit."

"It's great."

He says a little too enthusiastic.

Lorelai nudges his arm, and Luke snaps out of his trance.

"Oh, I mean its good I guess."

Rachel kept batting her eyelashes and showing off her dress and Luke stood there in a trance.

Hmmm Lorelai thought. This should get his attention.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE! Take him, I compete with you, go ahead, he is obviously flirting right along with you, he doesn't love me anymore, I'm done, he's all yours."

She runs out of the diner and around the corner. Now she is thinking.

Ok he better come after me or this plan just backfired.

And guess, who came around the corner interrupting her thoughts not more than 5 seconds later, was Luke.

"Okay, know come on, you don't really think that,"

She grabs him and kisses him hard, pushing him against the wall.

The make out against the wall for a good 5 minutes before Luke pulls away.

"Lorelai, what was that back there?"

Lorelai turned around and saw Rachel staring at them, she had watched them make out, and she turned around looking defeated.

She turned back to Luke.

"That my friend….was sweet revenge."


	4. Is that a threat?

Rachel had ran out of the diner after Luke and when she turned the corner she saw Luke and Lorelai making out against the wall. Rachel clears her thoart to make sure they know she is standing there.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" Rachel's says

"Well, I think what we have is me kissing my fiancé if that's okay with you!" Lorelai says with attitude.

"You won't be kissing him for long Lorelai Gilmore."

"Is that a threat?"

"Just watch your back." Rachel says this and walks away.

* * *

A/N: I think I am going to make this story have a scary side to it but it will still be funny. Does anyone have some ideas. Anything that comes to mind please tell me. Thanks


	5. Why are you doing this?

One week later….

Lorelai is in her room getting ready to leave for work when she hears footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hello?" She says and drops her brush.

"Rory? Luke, it that you?" The footsteps are getting closer to her room and she runs over to the door to shut it, but is too late. Just then Rachel walks into her room holding something behind her back.

"Raa-cchell." Lorelai stutters out. "What are you doing in my house?"

"I want him back."

"Want who back?"

"Luke. I want Luke back."

"Well that's just too bad now isn't it."

"Oh but you forget one little thing Lorelai, he was in love with me first, I can convince him that we are meant to be together in a way that you can't and never will be able to."

"Yeah right. Rachel you wouldn't hurt a fly. You are such a little goody two shoes."

"You would think that wouldn't you." She grins. "Here's what I was thinking. If you are gone then I will have Luke all to myself."

"Well you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon Rachel so you can forget about it. Now please get out of my house."

"I'm not leaving until I get Luke back."

"Fine if you won't leave then I will." Lorelai gets up to leave the room, as she is getting up Rachel grabs her arm and pulls at it. Yanking Lorelai back onto the bed.

"Ow, that hurt, Rachel what the hell is wrong with you!"

"You are not going anywhere."

"What are you talking about?"

As soon as Lorelai said that, Rachel slowly pulls a gun from out of her bag and Lorelai instantly stiffens.

"I swear to God Lorelai, if you don't do as I say from this point forward I will use this on you. Understood." All Lorelai can do is nod slowly. Rachel takes a rope out of the bag and ties Lorelai hands together behind her back.

"Why are you doing this Rachel?"

"I told you, in order for me to get Luke you have to be out of the picture." She says and helps Lorelai to stand, then she bends down and ties a long rope around her feet so that she can't move then she sticks a bandana in her mouth and pushes her in her closet so hard that the things from Lorelai top shelf start to shake and Lorelai falls to the ground from the impact of hitting the wall. "Don't worry Lorelai I won't hurt you….yet. First I have to pay a little visit to Luke."

Rachel walks out of the bedroom and locks the door, then she locks all the doors and windows of Lorelai's house and shuts the blinds. She then walks over to the couch and picks up the phone.

"Lukes?"

"Why Luke Danes, just the man I wanted to speak with."

"Rachel?"

* * *

Okay this is probably a really bad chapter but whatever, i hope at least someone likes it. i am going in a whole new direction. Did you guys like this direction i took it in. I know where i am going with this, if you want to know just ask me and i'll tell you.

If there is anyway way for me to improve it then please tell me, i will probably need some help with this story. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far and hey go check out my other stories, they are really good trust me.

Review please and i promsie to upate sooner!


	6. And everything goes silent

* * *

Previously….

"_Luke's?"_

"_Why Luke Danes, just the man I wanted to speak with."_

"_Rachel?"_

"Yes Luke it's me. I was just wondering if I could stop by the diner right now. I paid a little visit to Lorelai and she told me to tell you something very important."

"Uh okay, sure come on by the diner." He says a little unsure.

"Great, see you in a few."

Rachel leaves out the back door and heads over to the diner, with Lorelai's engagement ring in her pocket. She enters the diner and motions for Luke to come upstairs with her. They walk inside the apartment and sit down at the table.

"Okay Rachel what is this about?"

"Well Lorelai told me to come over here and give you this." She pulls out the shiny engagement ring.

"What? Why would Lorelai do that?"

"She told me to tell you that she is leaving town. She doesn't think she belongs in Stars Hollow anymore. She also told me she found someone else. He is man from Woodbridge. She doesn't love you anymore Luke."

Luke sits there stunned.

"You can't be serious Rachel. Lorelai wouldn't do that."

"She said you wouldn't believe me. But I'm telling you Luke, it's true."

"When is she leaving?"

"Tonight, but I'm afraid you can't go over there." She says when he gets to the door.

"Why?"

"Because she won't want to see you."

"I'm not just going to let her go Rachel. I'm going over there now."

He runs down the stairs and out of the diner. Rachel runs after him and doesn't catch up with him until they get to the house. Luke sees that Lorelai's car is still in the driveway so he breaks the door lock and runs inside calling her name.

"Lorelai? Lorelai come on, please tell me what's going on."

Rachel comes up from behind him and then stands in front of him.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Luke, let's just leave her alone."

Luke lightly pushes her aside and runs upstairs into Lorelai's room. At this point Rachel doesn't know what to do, she knows he will hear noises. She follows him up the stairs but waits outside the door; I should at least let him find her first se thinks.

Luke hears banging and then sees the closet door swing open. There is Lorelai sitting in the closet tied up with tears coming down her face.

"Oh my god! Lorelai. Who did this to you?" He says while taking the rope out of her mouth and from around her hands. Leaving her feet still tied together.

"Oh Luke." She screams through her tears and buries her face in his chest. Luke rubs his hands up and down her back trying his best to calm her down.

All of a sudden they hear a click and turn around only to see Rachel standing there with a gun and her finger on the trigger. Lorelai grips onto Luke tighter.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" He says and wraps his arm around Lorelai.

"I don't know anymore, all I know is that I don't like Lorelai and she is just getting in the way of us."

"There is no us Rachel. I'm with Lorelai now and forever."

"What happens when she is gone?"

"What do you mean, when she is gone?" Luke realizes what she is saying. "Rachel come on, you don't want to do this."

"I think I do Luke."

"If you're going to shoot anyone, shoot me not her."

"There's no point in shooting you Luke, you are the one I want. If she is gone then I will have you all to myself."

"What makes you think I would ever go back with you?"

"Here's the offer Luke. Go back with me or I will kill her." Lorelai try's to hide behind Luke the best she can.

"You kill her, and then you kill me too. It's both of us or neither of us Rachel. Take your pick."

"I am not going to change what I just said Luke, I don't want to hurt you at all."

"Then put the gun down, give her back her ring, and hand me the phone so that I can call the cops."

"Sorry but I like my idea better."

"Well your idea is not going to happen."

"You want the ring, fine here you can have it." Rachel walks over to where they are standing, which is near the closet. Luke is holding Lorelai up and Lorelai is half hiding behind Luke. As soon as Luke lets go of Lorelai to take the ring Rachel grabs Lorelai's hand and yanks her to the ground, as she falls her arm hits hard against the dresser.

"Lorelai." Luke yells and try's to run over to her but Rachel points the gun at him as a scare and he backs up. She turns back to Lorelai who is half sitting up, while holding her arm.

"Stay down Lorelai. Remember what I told you before, do as I say."

"Rachel, why are you doing this?" Lorelai chokes out through her tears.

"I'm doing this because Luke won't agree to be with me." She turns to Luke and points the gun at Lorelai who is still on the ground; she is having trouble getting up since Rachel had slammed her back up against the wall earlier.

"I am serious Luke; I won't kill her if you agree to be with me."

Luke, stone-cold, never show emotion Luke is almost in tears as he sees the woman he loves lying on the floor with the gun pointed at her.

"You have 3 minutes Luke, make a decision."

Luke moves down to the floor next to Lorelai and hugs her tight.

"Rachel, if you want her gone then I'm going too. So either do it and get it over with or put the gun down and get some help."

Rachel looks at the two of them and doesn't know what to do next. She gets scared and her finger slips.

All you here is a loud bang and everything goes silent.

* * *

Hey this is longer then the others so please be happy. And two updates in one day. you should kiss the ground i walk on lol just kidding, well i hope you like it. Review please! 


	7. I Hate her!

Previously….

_Oh my god! Lorelai. Who did this to you?" He says while taking the rope out of her mouth and from around her hands. Leaving her feet still tied together._

"_Oh Luke." She screams through her tears and buries her face in his chest. Luke rubs his hands up and down her back trying his best to calm her down. _

_All of a sudden they hear a click and turn around only to see Rachel standing there with a gun and her finger on the trigger. Lorelai grips onto Luke tighter._

"_What do you mean, when she is gone?" Luke realizes what she is saying. "Rachel come on, you don't want to do this."_

"_I think I do Luke."_

"_If you're going to shoot anyone, shoot me not her."_

"_You want the ring, fine here you can have it." Rachel walks over to where they are standing, which is near the closet. Luke is holding Lorelai up and Lorelai is half hiding behind Luke. As soon as Luke lets go of Lorelai to take the ring Rachel grabs Lorelai's hand and yanks her to the ground, as she falls her arm hits hard against the dresser. _

"_Lorelai." Luke yells and try's to run over to her but Rachel points the gun at him as a scare and he backs up. She turns back to Lorelai who is half sitting up, while holding her arm. _

"_Stay down Lorelai. Remember what I told you before, do as I say."_

"_Rachel, why are you doing this?" Lorelai chokes out through her tears._

"_I'm doing this because Luke won't agree to be with me." She turns to Luke and points the gun at Lorelai who is still on the ground; she is having trouble getting up since Rachel had slammed her back up against the wall earlier._

"_I am serious Luke; I won't kill her if you agree to be with me."_

_Luke, stone-cold, never show emotion Luke is almost in tears as he sees the woman he loves lying on the floor with the gun pointed at her._

"_You have 3 minutes Luke, make a decision."_

_Luke moves down to the floor next to Lorelai and hugs her tight._

"_Rachel, if you want her gone then I'm going too. So either do it and get it over with or put the gun down and get some help."_

_Rachel looks at the two of them and doesn't know what to do next. She gets scared and her finger slips._

_All you here is a loud bang and everything goes silent._

As the gun went off Luke tried his best to shield Lorelai from the two bullets flying at them. As he leaned over to cover her body her left hand was left exposed to the bullet, as it hit her hand you could hear her loud scream throughout the room. Luke looked between himself and Lorelai; he saw tears in her eyes as she was staring back at him. Rachel too had slowly sat down and was in shock at what she had just down. The second bullet had gone right into Luke's right leg. Lorelai saw how he was bleeding and that's when her tears formed. He realized he was hurt by the look on her face and once he looked down he saw for sure, he had been shot in the leg. A jolt of pain came rushing up his leg and he was flat on the ground grabbing his leg in pain. Rachel looked at the two of them. "_What have I done?" She thought. "I've got to get out of here._" Rachel ran out of the house and when she opened the front door Lorelai's daughter Rory was standing there.

"Rachel, hi, what are you doing here?"

Rachel looked at the girl and ran while saying,

"I'm sorry but I have to go now."

"Well that was weird." Rory says to herself and walks inside the house.

"Mom? Are you home?" She calls out for her mom and makes her way upstairs. The site in her mother's bedroom causes her to freeze.

Lorelai had slowly made her way over to the phone and was trying to dial with the one non-broken hand and Luke was lying on the floor nearly unconscious from the blood he is losing. Rory runs to her mom and takes the phone, calls 911. She lays Lorelai down on the bed and runs to the bathroom. She grabs two towels, as instructed by the people over the phone, and wraps Luke's wound up so that no more blood can escape. Just as she is about to go over to her mother she hears ambulance sirens and then the EMT's bursting through the door. There are four men, two larger men take Luke and put him on a stretcher and attach an oxygen mask onto his face, and then they wheel him into the first ambulance. The two other men wrap Lorelai's hand up and she too goes on a stretcher after passing out from the pain and of the site of the blood everywhere.

"Can I ride along with her?"

"Who are you?" The EMT asks.

"Her daughter."

"Okay hop in, but don't get in the way."

"Thank you."

They arrive at the hospital and Lorelai is rushed into the emergency room. Rory goes up to the desk of the waiting room to see if they have any news on Luke.

"Hello, excuse me, do you have any information on Luke Danes?" Rory asks the nurse.

"I'm afraid I can only give out information about patients to family members, are you family?" An older looking nurse at the desk explains.

"I'm his…I'm his daughter."

"Okay dear. Well it seems your father is in the operating room. My guess is that they will try and remove the bullet as best they can, it all depends on how deep it went. Have a seat and I'm sure a doctor will be out to tell you more. If you need anything else don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you very much." The nurse smiles sympathetically and Rory walks back into the waiting room and sits on the uncomfortable chairs.

1 hour later a doctor comes out into the waiting room.

"Is there family here of a Miss Lorelai Gilmore?" The doctor asks and Rory rushes over to him.

"Yes, that's my mother. Please tell me she's okay. Can I see her? What exactly happen?"

"Slow down miss. First off what is your name?"

"Rory, Rory Gilmore, now please tell me, is my mother okay?"

"With time your mother will be fine. It seems that the bullet was the least of her problems. She has buries all over her upper back, we assume they are from someone pushing her up against a wall or door. She may not be able to walk too well just yet, but that is only because her back may be too sore for her to walk. In time the buries will heal and she will be back on her feet in no time. Her arm is broken in three places and her left hand is broken. We performed surgery to fix these broken bones the best we could, now they will heal on their own. Her arm has a cast on it, she will have to wear it for 2 months, then we want her back here for a checkup to see if it is okay to remove it. Now, the hand were the bullet hit is completely broken. We were however, able to remove the bullet itself, making her hand less painful. However, the chances of her being able to use her left hand ever again are not too high."

"What does that mean, she is paralyzed?"

"Not her body, just is, for now, just paralyzed in her left hand. We are doing everything we can to make sure she is okay. You may go in to see her now if you wish."

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome."

Rory walks into Lorelai's hospital room and sees her just laying there staring at the wall in front of her. She slowly walks over to her mom, pulls a chair over and sits next to the bed.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Come on, talk to me. We tell each other everything, I'm so scared right now mom, I was so afraid of what might have happened to you. I'm so glad you are okay."

"I hate her." Lorelai says in a whisper.

"You hate who?"

"Rachel."

"Rachel did this to you?"

Lorelai nods and turns to her daughter with tears in her eyes. Rory bends over and gives her mom a big hug trying not to hurt her. They pull apart and wipe there tears.

"Where's Luke?"

"All I know is that he has been in the operating room for about an hour."

"I need Luke."

"I know mom, he will be here soon."

"He saved my life."

"He did?"

Lorelai was going to try to explain what happened, when the doctor walked in.

"Why hello girls, is everything okay in here."

"Everything is fine. Thank you Doctor Amerson. Would you happen to have any information on Luke Danes." Lorelai asks.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his fiancé."

"He is not my patient but let me do some checking around and I'll get back to you both."

"Thank you so much."

"I'll be back, if you need anything just call a nurse to come and they will reach me."

"Okay, thank you once again."

He smiles and leaves the room. He wanted to help those girls no matter what. They seem to have been through so much during the course of the day. He got in to this job for a reason. To help people, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Review please! 


	8. Watch your back Gilmore!

Three hours later Rory had gone home and left Lorelai lying in the hospital bed, alone in the room. She is waiting for the doctor to come back with information about Luke.

The doctor walks in.

"Hi Lorelai, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Did you find anything out about Luke?"

"Yes I did. It seems he got out of surgery about 10 minutes ago. They were able to remove the bullet from his leg, but the bone was shattered. They fixed it up in surgery and now he just has to wear the cast for about 4 months, after that he will have to take it easy. He is in the room right across the hall; I'll wheel you to him if you like. First, let me fill you in on your condition."

Lorelai looks nervous.

"Well, your back is severely bruised, so if you do not use this wheelchair to get around for the next month or so, you will be in a lot of pain and could possibly injure yourself further. Your left hand is broken in 3 places, but that's nothing that the doctors couldn't fix up in surgery, you will need to wear that cast for about 2 months."

"Wow, you are just full of information." She laughs to try and lighten the mood.

"Doctor, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Why can't I move or feel my left hand?"

"I was actually just getting to that. There is good news and bad news. It seems the bullet had completely crushed bones in your hand, however, we were able to fix it up."

"Is that the good news?"

He nods.

"The bad news is that there is a 75 chance your entire left hand will not function at all, leaving it, as we call it, paralyzed."

As he keeps talking tears start to form in her eyes. It was all getting to be too much. She just wants to go home, she just wants to marry Luke and live happily ever after. All she wants is her happy ending.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asks kindly.

She sniffs her tears back and looks at him.

"Do you mind wheeling me into Luke's room?"

"Of course not."

He smiles a comforting smile and helps her into the wheelchair. He wheels her out of her room and into the one across the hall.

When they enter, Luke is awake and is reading a book. His entire leg is in a cast. Luke heard them come in and smiled at Lorelai, thanking God that she was okay. The doctor wheeled Lorelai next to the bed and left the room.

Lorelai laid her head down on Luke's arm and he stroked her hair.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Luke says softly.

"I'm okay, you?"

"Well my leg is hurting but other then that, I'm okay." He looks down at her arm and hand. "How long do you have to wear the cast?"

"He said for about 2 months. Luke he also said I…he…I ..."

"What is it?"

"As of now, my left hand is somehow classified as paralyzed and I have bad bruises up and down my back. I'm scared Luke. I need you to tell me that I'll be okay, that everything will be okay." She puts her hand in her hand and starts crying.

"It will Lorelai, It will be. Shhh…" He gives her a hug the best way he can.

"Look at me," she moves away from him. "I'm being so selfish; I'm acting as if you are not hurt. You are lying in a hospital bed, with a cast up your leg after basically saving my life. I'm such a bad person. Maybe you would be better off with Rachel, then at least,"

Luke cuts her off.

"Hey!" he says sternly and takes her hand. "Don't you ever think for a minute that I would ever go back to her. You are the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life and I will thank god everyday for making you be okay. The fact that if I hadn't of come when I did, you probably wouldn't be here right now. I love you Lorelai, and the thought of losing you scares the hell out of me. I'm okay, you're going to be okay, and everything will be okay. Don't worry about your hand; you are the strongest person I know. If anyone can prove the 75 chance wrong, its you."

Lorelai wipes the remains of her tears away.

"If I could get out of this wheelchair I would kiss you." They smile at each other.

Time lapse: 8:30 pm

The doctor walks in.

"Hey, how are you two doing?"

"We're okay." Luke answers.

"I am sorry to interrupt you guys, but you have a visitor, I was told not to give her name. She has 20 minutes until visiting hours are over."

"Okay thanks, I guess send her in." Lorelai says.

"The doctor leaves the room and the person enters.

"Get out!" Lorelai screams.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you guys. Honest, I just came hoping you would forgive me enough to not press charges."

She starts walking towards Lorelai. Lorelai wheels the chair back more.

"Stay away from me!" Lorelai yells again.

Luke grips onto her arm to try and calm her down.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Luke asks, as calm as he can.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay Luke, what's so wrong with that?"

"What is wrong with you! You tried to kill my fiancé and you think I will say its okay just don't let it happen again!"

"I was never going to kill her Luke! I just wanted you back, that's all I ever wanted. You decided to stay with the little Tramp it's not my fault-

"Get out of this room Rachel! If you ever come near her again I swear you will regret it. See you in court!"

"Maybe the bullet should have killed you both, and then I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore!" She goes over to lorelai and grabs the wheel chair. Lorelai stiffens and gets very scared. "Watch your back Gilmore." She says in her ear, and then leaves the room.

* * *

Hey so this took me a long time to write, so good,bad , what should happen next? review please 


	9. Going to jail? Part one

"Excuse me miss!" The doctor and officer run to catch up with Rachel.

"Yes." Rachel says innocently.

"If you would step into this room, I need to ask you a few questions.

From there she is lead in a room with 3 police officers and the head medical doctor of the hospital.

"Is it true that you tried to kill Miss Lorelai Gilmore earlier this morning?"

Rachel gets nervous and knows that if she fesses up to it, she will be doing time.

"No I did not. If you have time I would be happy to explain what really happened."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I have been in town for the last couple of days because of my job. I am a photographer; I stopped by Luke's diner in Stars Hollow. I saw Lorelai in there and she gave me nasty looks so I left. Then I one day I went to her inn to see if I had done something wrong, that is when she threatened me. Then this morning I went to her house to try and ask her what I did to make her hate me. Well she invited me in and Luke was there. There was a lot of yelling and after that all I can remember was I was on the ground and Lorelai fired a gun, but it backfired and hit both her and Luke. I ran out of the house as fast as I could."

"So you saw these two people who were just shot and instead of calling an ambulance you ran out of the house? That seems rather odd to me Miss Anderson."

"It may seem odd officer but it's the truth. Lorelai Gilmore should be the one put away, she is very dangerous, who knows what she has done to her fiancé Luke Danes in the past."

The officer does not believe her at first but the more he thinks of it, the more he thinks this Rachel woman wouldn't do any harm. He even started to become attracted to her. He decided to help her get Lorelai locked away for good.

"I'll help you out under one condition."

"What would that be?" She bats her eyelashes at him.

"That you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night."

"I would love to."

The smile at each other and the officer steps out of the room to go to Miss Gilmore's hospital room.

When he enters, the doctor is in there with her. The doctor knows something is wrong.

"Miss Gilmore you are under arrest for attempted murder of Miss Rachel Anderson, as soon as you leave this hospital, you will sent away."

"What? I didn't do anything; she tried to kill me not the other way around!" Lorelai was about ready to cry.

"I'm sorry Miss Gilmore but I agree with Miss Anderson on this case."

The officer handcuffs her while she is lying down.

"Don't I at least get to go to court; you can't just randomly decide that I have to go to jail."

"Oh I believe I can Miss Gilmore, I will see you first thing tomorrow, good evening."

He leaves the room and both Lorelai and the doctor stand there completely in shock.

"Could you wheel Luke in here please?"

"I don't know Lorelai; it is almost 10:00."

"Please" She begs through her tears.

"Okay, right away."

He comes back with Luke. Luke sees Lorelai with handcuffs on and tears running down her face.

"Oh my god! Lorelai, what happened?"

"Rachel told them some made up story and somehow made it look like I tried to kill her. I am sentenced to jail first thing tomorrow and I don't know what happens from there. Don't they usually kill people who try to murder others?"

"But you didn't do anything, Rachel should be the one going to jail, not you."

"I know, Luke I'm so scared. I don't want to go to jail."

"I know baby I know." Luke wheels over and tries his best to calm her down.

"This is our last night together Luke." She says and lifts her head off his shoulder.

"There has to be something we can do."

"The officer said that even if I did go to court, Rachel's story seems to plead me guilty, so he said nothing we do will work, and I want to know how I am supposed to sleep with these things on my wrists."

"Shh…get some rest; I'll be right here all night."

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too Lorelai."

Lorelai cries herself to sleep, as does stone cold Luke.

The next morning……9:30 A.M, the officer comes barging waking both Luke and Lorelai up.

"Okay Miss Gilmore, time to say goodbye to your little boyfriend."

Luke grabs onto to right hand.

"You can't just take her away without having some evidence!" Luke says loudly.

"Oh I think we can, now please move aside sir." Two officers pick Lorelai up off the bed and hold her tightly. She winces in pain. "Say one last goodbye."

"Bye Luke." She cries.

He tries to roll over to her and kiss her but they won't let he go near her. "Don't worry Lorelai, you won't be there for long."

"Okay that's it lets go." He pushes Lorelai out the hospital room door and then out in the police car.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a really bad chapter and sorry its short but please review anyway. Oh and all of your ideas really helped me out for the upcoming parts, thank you so much!**


	10. Am i really dreaming? Part 2

Okay this is super short but i really have no idea of what else to do. Oh and if you don't understand what they are talking about, read the first chapter. I haven't really liked this story too much.

If you want me to continue it with something happier, just tell me and i will. If not, then this will probably be the last chapter, there mayyyy be one more, but i doubt it. Unless i get reviews telling me they want me to write something.

Thank you to all who have reiviewed in the past. If anyone wants to read my other fanfics, please do. They are much better than this one, lol. And if you have a storyline you would like to to turn into a fanfic for you, i would love to do that.

* * *

Instead of going to the police station the officer takes a little detour. They are in a very dark alley.

"Okay out of the car." The man pulls Lorelai out of the cars and throws her down onto the ground, then pulls out his gun.

"Please don't." Lorelai begs.

"I forgot to mention that I'm not a real officer." He grins evilly and pulls the trigger, the last you here is Lorelai's scream piercing through the air.

"Ahhhhhh." Lorelai screams loudly.

"Lorelai what's wrong, what happened?" Luke jolted up in bed when he heard her scream. Now she was just rocking back and forth, crying softly.

"Lorelai?"

"Luke, what happened?"

"I think you had a bad dream, that's all." He holds her closely.

Lorelai looks at her hand, its fine. Then pulls the cover off of a naked Luke and checks his leg. It's perfect. She pulls the covers back up.

"Luke, is Rachel in town?"

He sighs. "Yes, don't you remember? You came by the diner tonight and you saw Rachel. I came here after I yelled at her for telling you all those lies."

"Did she try and kill me?"

"Um, not that I know of." Lorelai was starting to scare him.

"What about tie me up and throw me against the wall or what about the hospital, and the guy that killed me in the back alley of some street." She was talking crazy and Luke just had to laugh.

"Lorelai that was all a dream a crazy dream but a dream none the less."

"You're sure I'm not dead?"

"Yes I'm sure, now go back to sleep."

They lie back down and Luke puts an arm around her, pulling her close. Lorelai stares at the blank wall in the dark, afraid to shut her eyes.

Was is really all just a dream?

* * *

Hope it wasn't too bad. 


End file.
